A Heavenly gift or a Divine punishment?
by Rekasia-san
Summary: What Nagisa least wanted was to be seen as a girl, but one day he become a real girls. How is he going to keep a secret from everyone that he's now become a one. Could this be a miracle or a 'Karma'


**Hello Readers!**

 **yes! New story, new chapters! I don't have any OCs in this story this time.**

 **I suddenly came up with this story idea so i'm like 'I need to write this quick!'**

 **so I hope you like this story**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

*beep, beep, beep* … CLANK

Nagisa hit his alarm clock that was beside his bed as his sleepy weak arm retreats back in bed.

"hnnn…" Nagisa groaned as he knew he had to wake up early to get ready for school, and like real early to get to school by train then walk pass campus and through the 1 kilometre mountain to get to class on time.

Nagisa got out of bed as he was heading to the bathroom.

"Something's not right… why do I feel so tense and insecure?" Nagisa wondered as he was changing his clothes. As he pulled out his shirt, he then paused as he felt like he missed something… he then looked down…

…

…

…

…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nagisa gave the girlish scream ever as he looked at himself carefully.

"wh-wh-wh-wh-what the?! I'm a girl?!" said Nagisa as he was looking at his new feminine body. He looked like a cute anime loli by just staring himself in the mirror. Even his voice has gotten slightly higher.

"Thank goodness mom isn't home…" said Naigsa knowing his mother would of left work early already. But it's already been pasted 15 minutes and Nagisa is already panicking. He already doesn't want to go to school but knowing he can't as he know that the exams are right around the corner and he wants to study hard.

"I can't let koro sensei and the others see me like this…"said Nagisa feeling embarrassed.

"Why did you answer mom's prayers?" said Nagisa, he had to think quickly to hide the fact that he's now changed into a girl. He quickly got the first aid box and found the bandage to wrap his chest. Then he got dressed real fast as he grabbed a toast and ran off.

Few moments later…

"Huff huff hufffff…. I'm sorry I'm late!" said Nagisa barging into the classroom as koro sensei gave him the smiley expression as always.

"Nagisa! Great to see you, however, it's not like you to be late to class…" said Koro sensei as his face turned into a purple cross mark.

"I'm sorry Koro sensei…" said Nagisa, he sound troubled, especially that he has to try and make his voice a bit lower like how he usually sounds like.

"Nagisa, is there something the matter?" asked Koro sensei.

"uhh…no sir…" said Nagisa

"Alright then, I'll discuss your late intrusion later but for now, please be seated in class…." Said Koro sensei excusing him.

"Thank you sir, sorry sir…" said Nagisa. As he walked over to his seat. He gave a big sigh.

"what has happened in my life?!" Nagisa wondered as his chest felt like it was going to burn from embarrassment.

"Nagisa!" Kayano who was sitting across him whispered to him. Nagisa looked at Kayano.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kayano. Then Nagisa gave Kayano a smile.

"It's ok, I'm fine…" said Nagisa, but then he looked troubled again.

Karma who was sitting at the back noticed his best friend seemed down and stared at him for a while, wondering what was bothering Nagisa.

Lunchtime

Nagisa just finished running a simple errand for Koro sensei as punishment for being late to class, while he left for Mexico to try out their tacos. Nagisa then walked over to his seat as he pulled the chair to sit.

"KYA!" Nagisa squealed, thought it was just a spider toy on his chair, he then sighed in relief but he felt a strange atmosphere like if someone was staring at him. In fact the whole class stared at him. He knew why and immediately went red.

"Wow Nagisa, you even scream like a girl…"said Nakamura

"It sounded cute…" said Fuwa.

Thought they were compliments, Nagisa didn't want to hear it at all.

"It…sounded so adorable…" said Okajima as he was entering to his true self.

"Oh no Okajima!" said Sugino. Nagisa held on to his chest tightly as he was feeling like he wanted to curl into a ball.

"Nagisa…you know you could actually be like a cute girl…" said Okajima as he was losing it, he was imagining Nagisa as a girl with cute girl outfits and in cute girl poses saying cute phrases.

"Okajima, can you please stop it? I don't really like the idea…" said Nagisa.

"c'mon! Nagisa, you've got to! How about try cosplaying this cutie!?" asked Okajima as he pointed a cute loli anime character on a magazine.

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO!" Said Nagisa feeling like he was going to breakdown.

Then a loud glass smash sound caught everyone's attention, Karma was holding a shattered glass bottle which looked like he smashed it against the wall since there were stains on the wall. Karma looked really pissed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP…" said Karma not even wanting to look at Okajima or anyone. Not that anyone wants to look at Karma's pissed off face. He then leaves the room as it was silent for a long time.

"I'm...I'm sorry Nagisa…I guess My instinct got the best of me…" said Okajima as he bowed to Nagisa.

"It's alright…" said Nagisa as he was relief that Okajima as calmed down but what he was really worried was about Karma, usually when Nagisa was in trouble, Karma would look at them in the eye with a sadistic face, but this time it was different.

After School

Nagisa had school duties as he just finished his part of the job.

"Ok guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Nagisa waving to his group goodbye.

"Cya Nagisa."

Nagisa then walked down the mountain as he started to feel uneasy, then a small huff crawl on his neck as he got a fright. He looked to see what it was.

"Karma?" Nagisa was surprised to see Karma was still here, usually, Karma would try to get back home as soon as school finished.

"Man Nagisa, when did you started to act so girly?" asked Karma.

"What is that supposed to mean?! Anyway, what the heck are you still doing here?" asked Nagisa

"Nagisa…I don't like it when you're treating me like that, I thought we're friends" said Karma. Nagisa became confused.

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Nagisa. Then Karma lowered his head and stared at Nagisa's eyes

"You're hiding something from me…" said Karma. Nagisa jolted back as he felt like Karma was on to something.

"Don't tell me that it's nothing, after that big reaction just then…" said Karma.

"Wait! You were testing me?!" said Nagisa.

"That doesn't matter, now tell me, what are you hiding?" asked Karma as he looked at Nagisa seriously. Nagisa didn't know what to say.

"I..IT'S NOTHING!" said Nagisa swinging his bag at Karma and ran off as quickly as he could, thought Karma just stood there like that hit was nothing.

"He even starts hitting like a girl…was it his mom again?" Karma wondered, he then noticed something on the ground. It was Nagisa's Maths book. Karma knew Nagisa need that book tonight after the new exercise Koro sensei taught them today, plus he wasn't as smart as he is.

Nagisa then ran off as fast down the mountain, not wanting to look back at Karma, ignoring his low stamina and short of breath, but he can hear his heart beating faster.

"Why the heck did I do that?! I didn't mean to hit Karma! What a lousy friend I am!" Nagisa thought. "He's probably not going to forgive me for hitting him senselessly…" said Nagisa as he was starting to cry.

Nagisa then slowed down and walked while sniffing. He noticed that he was starting to cry like a girl. He reached to the train station but just missed the train.

"I'll have to wait for the next one…" Nagisa thought, he checked his watch, he still has time as he started to ponder.

"Why the heck did I change into a girl and becoming one? I really wish this is a dream…" said Nagisa.

Then suddenly a hand covered his mouth from behind and dragged him from the station to the alley way. Nagisa tried to struggle, even though he knew most of the techniques Karasuma taught him, he was too weak.

"Well look at this cutie." Said a gangster.

"wow, she's tiny." Said another one

"Oi look closely dummy, he's wearing a boy's uniform. So it's a guy!" said the third one.

"What are you talking about?! It's definitely a girl, just look at that cute face." Nagisa tried to struggle, but the gangster held his hand above his head and pinned on the wall, he was strong.

"I mean just look at that expression! It's priceless! It's definitely a girl!" said the second gangster.

"SHUT UP!" shouted the first one who was still holding Nagisa.

"If we want to know, why don't we just check?" said the gangster 1.

Then the other two gangster's face changed into something…more disgusting that Nagisa didn't want to see. Nagisa knew he was in trouble, usually he would be fine proving he was a guy but he can't since now he somehow has transformed into a girl.

"I-I am really a guy…" said Nagisa but it didn't sound convincing at all.

"Hey, if it's really a girl, I dibs on her!" said gangster 2 as his hand was reaching out for Nagisa's chest.

"NOOOO!" Nagisa squealed as his vest was ripped open, his blouse was forced open, and there it was, the bandages…

"Oh…looks like he's injured…" said gangster 3

"Shut up stupid! It's a girl's way to make themselves look like guys! If she really was hurt, she'd wouldn't be here or walking properly!" said gangster 2 as he tried to grab the bandages off Nagisa but Nagisa violently struggled

"DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nagisa shouted.

"Ugh stop struggling!" said gangster2.

"Why don't we check his pants?" asked gangster 3

"oh~ good idea!" said gangster2 as he reached his hand for Nagisa's pants.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Nagisa screamed.

Then out of nowhere, gangster 2 got his head quickly smashed against the wall.

Nagisa then opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"AHHHHHHHH!" gangster 2 was screaming in pain.

"You bastards make me sick!" Nagisa immediately recognise the voice.

"Karma?" said Nagisa weakly…

Karma looked at Naigsa's body which then Nagisa realises and tries to turn it away from Karma, even thought it was too late.

Karma then kicked gangster 1 which he lost his grip on Nagisa as Karma continuously stomped on, while Nagisa fell on his knees covering his chest with his arms.

Gangster 3 looked at Karma as he just finished beating up gangster 1. He then glared at him with his sadistic eyes which then gangster 3 decided to was wise to run off. Karma couldn't be bother chasing him. He then walked to Nagisa while Nagisa turned away from Karma.

"What do you want?! If you want to laugh, take pictures, call me names, just get on with it!" Nagisa shouted in frustration. Nagisa didn't know what he was saying, but decided to accept the fact and waited. But instead he felt something wrapped around him, Karma put his jacket over Nagisa, and then he held his hand out in front of Nagisa. Nagisa became confused.

"C'mon, let's go to my place its closer, besides, you wouldn't want anyone to see you in a terrible state like this right?" asked Karma. "You can do some explaining when we get there."

Nagisa felt a little scared now that Karma had seen him like this and needs an explanation but he felt a warm feeling, it wasn't that he was relieved that Karma managed to save him but it was something else swirling inside his chest but didn't know what.

Nagisa grabbed on Karma's hand as Karma got Nagisa to stand, Nagisa smiled to Karma.

"Thanks Karma." Said Nagisa but then felt embarrassed as he realised his voice sounded girlish as he quickly covered his mouth. Then he see Karma smirked at him, without any warning, Karma then picked Nagisa up in a bridal style. Realising the position he was in, Nagisa blushed real hard.

"Karma! What are you doing?!" Nagisa shouted.

"Carrying you, it seems more fun and amusing." Said Karma. Nagisa then buried his face into Karma's chest in embarrassment. Knowing that even Karma was his good friend and a good guy, he's still a sadist.

"Say Nagisa, now that you're a girl, why don't you be my girlfriend?" asked Karma.

"WHAT?!" Nagisa shouted in confusion as the two walked to the station.


End file.
